Old Flames Die Hard
by xXxLie2MexXx
Summary: Jacob and Bella are very close, because Jacob had been there when Edward couldn't be, they bonded and they claimed to love each other. What happens when Edward shows up two years later with a horrible secret? How would that affect everyone? R&R please
1. Don't Let Me Down

**Hey everyone this is my first Twilight fanfic so if it totally sucks then let me know! Have anyways then ask okay thanks, I hope you all enjoy. R&R **

9/26/07

Bella POV

I picked up my ringing phone knowing who it was before I answered, "Hey Jacob!" I'd been looking forward to hearing his voice all day long.

"Hey Bells, how are you doing?" Jacob asked, in his husky voice I loved.

"Good I guess." I said trying my best to sound sad without success.

"What's wrong?" He asked I could practically hear him get up and start pacing.

"Nothing… I just wanted to come over but it's too late now." I said looking at the clock, it was almost ten o'clock. I new Charlie would let me go, but I wanted to see what Jacob's reaction would be, I know I'm so mean.

"I can pick you up, and you stay here tonight? Does that sound good?" He asked, in the back ground I could hear him getting his car keys and getting ready to come over.

"That sounds great, I loved too." We both laughed, he told me he would be here soon and that I should pack extra clothes so we could go down to the beach tomorrow.

I never would have thought two years after Edward left that I would be in the position I am now, with Jacob I mean. After Edward left I never thought I could get through it and get over him, but finally I feel almost whole. Jacob was there with me through everything and I owe him more than I can give, I don't feel obligated to be his girlfriend we're just so great together. Jacob knows I'll always love Edward, and that I could never love anyone more then Edward, but Jacob loves me for me and for that I'm grateful.

I got some pajamas together, some blue pants that I could roll up if I wanted to, and last but not least I got a cute black tank top for the beach tomorrow.

I walked down stairs to fin Charlie sitting in his favorite chair watching a game on TV.

"Hey Dad, can I go down to Jacob's tonight, we're going to the beach tomorrow." I proudly announced.

"Of course, sweetie as long as you two don't sleep in the same room." He looked over the chair and gave me a big grin, although he was completely serious.

"Yeah, of course Dad." I said as I crossed my fingers behind my back, and headed for the door.

Right when I put my hand on the doorknob, someone knocked on the door. I opened the door thinking it was Jacob, but it was the last person or vampire I thought I'd ever see

EDWARD! My mind was racing I had so many questions! Why did he leave? Did he still love me? Why did he come back? But before I new it his cold arms were around me in and awkward way. I was NOT ready for this, so many memories rushing threw my mind, and I pushed him away. He just stood there and stared at me wide eyed.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" "Where h-have you b-been!?" I asked tons of questions but he didn't answer he just stood there and if he could it looked like he would be crying.

"Bella… I.." He couldn't even make coherent sentences.

"Bells! What's going on out there, I thought you were leaving?" Charlie hollered at me.

"Yeah, I know I'm going!" I yelled back and closed the door. When I turned around Edward was in my face.

"Bella something happened, and I-I.. I can't go back, it was horrible I don't know what to do, or where to go.." He went on ranting for a few minutes, before I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Edward calm down, please you making me worried." I told him, and he stopped talking.

"We need to talk. Please I know I'm not welcomed here but I need you, you're the only person or anyone I can talk to." He whispered so low I had to lean in to hear him.

"Okay, I agree but I can't right now." I said as a matter-a-fact. His soft golden eyes just stared at me and I new something was very wrong, because for the first time he was the one who needed me. I had tons of questions but I couldn't ask them, I had to be his rock for once.

We both walked in a shocked silence towards the street, and we just kept on walking and walking. I didn't even notice where we were until Jacob pulled to a stop in front of us. He rolled down his window and gave Edward the meanest look possible, but Edward didn't even look up.

"Bells… What are you doing with him?" He asked his voice was obviously hurt and he couldn't hide that from me even if he tried.

I couldn't even talk I was still shocked that Edward was here, some how this felt like a dream, maybe to good to be true. "I… It's not what you think Jacob." That's all I could get out before Jacob got out of the car and slammed his door.

He came up to Edward ready to fight…

**Way to start off a story.. With a total cliff hanger.  
**


	2. Do You Trust Me?

Jacob POV 

What is that bloodsucker here! What was Bells doing with him!? After everything he did and how he just up and left, after I gave her everything! How could she do that? It hurt me so much to see them walking down the street, it killed me inside. I'm hurt yeah I'll admit it but more than that┘ Well I'm jealous, but who wouldn't be. I mean seeing your girlfriend and her ex that's been gone for two years and up and left her, see them together who wouldn't be jealous.

I could feel myself losing control, and I had to start taking deep breaths to stop myself form changing. I've had a lot of practice but seeing them together just set me off!

"Bells, what are you doing with him!?" I spit the last word out as if it hurt me to say it, but she couldn't even give me a straight answer.

"I... It's not what you think Jacob." That all she could say so I got out of my car and walked up to Edward ready to kill. I didn't care anymore what Bells wanted Edward would die, and she wouldn't get in my way this time.

Bella POV

Jacob was so upset, I was surprised. I have never seen him out of control before. He walked up to us ready to kill I could see it in his eyes. I had to stop him because I knew that I was the only one that could stop him.

"Jacob, stop please." I put and hand on his chest to get his attention but it did nothing to stop me. He pushed me out of the way.

"Don't push her Jacob it is not her fault I am here." Edward said still looking down at the ground.

"Don't tell me what to do bloodsucker!" I Jacob growled through his teeth.

"Jacob stop it now! Look at me!" I yelled. I never yelled at Jacob and that got his attention, and his head snapped in my direction.

"What!?" He said so fast I could barely understand him.

"Do you trust me Jacob?" I asked very calmly.

"What does it matter Bella?" He looked away, toward Edward. I stood on my tippy toes, grabbed his face, and made him look at me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked again. His eyes changed for furious to soft in an instant. "Of course, you know I do." He answered.

"Then get in your car, drive home, calm down, and I will call you in an hour okay?" I whispered and he understood that him and I needed time to figure things out.

"Fine." Jacob answer and left.

If I hadn"t known better I would have thought Edward was gone but when I turned around he was there, patient as can be. He took my hand gently in his and we started to walk again.

"Edward?" I wondered if he was even paying attention.

"Yes?" He answered to my surprised. He seemed like he had other things on his mind, which he probably did.

"Will you tell me what happened? I mean..." I trailed off.

"You mean why I came back?" He asked truly not knowing what I was talking about.

"Yeah." I couldn't think of anything better to say, which made me frustrated because I had so much I wanted to say but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"You know I'm sorry I came back, because I promised you no more pain and here I am breaking my promise." He told me. I can't believe he was sorry I missed him so much and I thought I would never see him again, but he dragged me out of my deep thought.

"I guess you moved on though, with Jacob. I don't blame you though I am truly happy for you." He announced and he continued.

"Edward┘ You're stalling. Please just tell me I can handle it." I said, but he looked at me with his eyes full of doubt.

"I promise." I assured him.

"Can we sit?" He asked me. I didn't know where we would sit since we were on a sidewalk but he just came up and sat down on the curb and I followed him shortly.

"You know why we all left? Because I made them, they didn't want to but I made them leave. I convinced them we were just putting you in more danger by stay so we left. We thought it was for the best, well at least I did." He said shortly pausing and then continuing. ⌠Sometimes we would occasionally see vampire coming in and out of town but nothing to worrisome, but one day everything changed..." He whispered almost to low for me to hear.

He didn"t talk for a moment and I thought I would have to say something to bring him back but he continued.

"We were hunting and we were all pretty weak, because we hadn"t fed in a week or so, which is very dangerous. While we about to get a prey we sensed nine vampires. Very new, we could tell by the power they held. They wanted our territory and we tried to tell them we could all live together but they want the place to themselves." He paused as if trying to find the right words.

"Then all hell broke lose..." He whispered.


	3. Stay Pure

**Okay so I had some questions about where in time would the story take place, and you know how in Eclipse how Edward came back six months later? Well it's like that but a year and a half or two years later. It's like a alternate ending. **

Bella POV

"Edward." I said kind of louder then I intended, but his head snapped up to look at me.

"What?" He asked looking surprised.

"Quit stalling and just tell me… Please?" I asked knowing he would tell me regardless.

"Bella.." He trailed off but I didn't push I just waited for him to keep goings. "They killed Alice. She's gone Bella, and I can't do anything!" He yelled the last part, but I couldn't hear him very well.

Alice, no she couldn't die, Edward and her are best friends. Alice is the most happy person or vampire I'd ever new, she was the only who could cheer Edward up when he was down.

Suddenly I felt Edward's hands gently feeling my head and I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them.

"Bella, are you okay?" He whispered in my face. My vision was swirling but I thought I would be okay.

"Yeah., I mean no I'm not okay! Alice she no she can't be dead Edward! That's not fair!" I practically yelled in his face so angry at myself for showing him that I cared.

"Life is not fair Bella." He answered. "But there is more to the story. After they _killed_ Alice everyone went their separate ways. Jasper… He couldn't take it and he left, Carlisle went after him, Emmett and Rosalie left because they couldn't being around anyone anymore." He said trying not to left his voice waver.

"What about Esme?" I asked before I could stop myself. What if something bad happened to her do.. I didn't want to know.

"She is close by, she is with me." He said nodding his head towards the woods.

Then I realized that she was listening to us. I missed her but I didn't want to see her all sad. You know when you want to remember someone happy and not sad, well I wanted to remember her happy because I didn't know when it would be until they left _again._

"She needs me now, but I will be back soon okay?" He said finally looking up from the ground to look me in the eyes.

"I have to go see Jacob, but I will be back tomorrow… Then we can talk some more okay?" I looked at him and he came close to me. He got up and gave me his hand, and I took it to get up. He put his hand behind my neck, which gave me the chills, and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Stay pure Bella." Then he was gone and I didn't know what to do next. I walked up the street not really knowing where I was going when suddenly I saw some headlights that were familiar. _Jacob. _

He pulled up beside me, "Need a ride?" He asked but he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." I opened the door and got in, we both sat in silence for a couple minutes before he finally said something I wasn't expecting.

"Bells, I'm sorry about earlier." He said obviously having trouble saying it, because he never said he was sorry for anything.

"Jacob?" I asked not knowing if he was truly listening.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Thanks, for being here. Edward he… He is having some family problems I guess you could call them that." I said I tried my best to hug him threw his seatbelt.

He simple told me, "I promised you before I would do my best to be there not matter the circumstances and I meant it." He said quickly. Jacob usually didn't like to let me see the soft side of him. That's where Edward and Jacob are different, Edward loves letting me see him being romantic but Jacob hates it, I think maybe Jacob sees it as being weak.

"I have a question." Jacob told me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Shoot." I simple replied.

"What happened to make him come back and to get you so upset?" He asked and that question caught me off guard. Did he really notice I was upset? I didn't think it was that clear.

Jacob POV

I loved having her close to me like she was right now, but I was genuinely curious about what happened to Edward that would make him come back to Forks.

"What happened to make him come back and to get you so upset?" I asked her. She looked up at me wide eyed like I said something wrong.

"You would have to ask him, because it's very personal and I don't have the right to tell you." She answered. I mouthed the word please to her, but she just told me "If I could I would, but I can't."

We pulled up to my house and walked up to house with our fingers in twined in each others. It was some where close to one in the morning so I new my dad would already be sleeping or at least I hoped.

"Do you want to sleep in your room?" I asked trying not to smile. Bells stayed the night so often my dad made her another room so she could have some privacy but she rarely used it.

She just grinned at me and I knew we would be sleeping in my room.

I opened the door while she went to get dressed for bed. Bella is really sensitive about the things I can do. Bella told me before she doesn't want to have sex until she is really ready so I don't push her.

I took my shirt off and lay down in my pants on top of the covers. I couldn't sleep under them or I would get to hot. She lay on my chest and she felt so cold on me, but soon enough we both fell asleep. I was not looking forward to waking up the next moring.


	4. You Don't Understand

**Hey reviewers I have my fourth chapter up, sorry about how I posted the same chapter twice but I fixed it, thanks for letting me know. Anyways I need some more reviews come on people please? **

Bella POV

I woke up in 'my' room but I could not for the life of me remember how I got here. I was so confused. I got up went to Jake's room only to find he wasn't there. _Hmm that's strange. . . _I thought to myself.

I soon realized that I was really hungry so I headed off to the kitchen to see what I could make to eat.

I found Billy in there and he seemed normal, "Where's Jake?" I asked casually heading for the refrigerator. With Billy there were never any awkward moments, I always felt safe and at home here.

"Oh, he went to see Sam and the rest of them, but he told me to tell you that he'll be back soon." He answered heading for the living room, there was a game on today.

"Okay, thanks." I waited for him to reply but all he did was nod in agreement. What Billy sad kind of had me thinking. Why would Jake go and see Sam without telling me, he almost always told me where he was going.

I had a little hunch on what they were going to be talking about. My hungry pulled me back to the real world, I eat some captain crunch. It got soggy and I didn't want to eat it but I didn't want to waste Billy's food so I finished it.

I went back to my room gathered some clothes and headed for a hot shower, which I needed by the way. I may it so the water was hot and I could relax, well relax as much as I could while I standing up.

I still couldn't believe Alice was gone, she was like my best friend… No she was like my sister, the more I thought about here the more I cried. Last night I was in shock to much that I couldn't cry because I didn't think it was try.

I got out of the shower and got dressed and just sat in Jacob's room and waited until he would come back.

I guess I fell asleep because I heard the door open and I jumped at the sound.

"Hey Bells, you okay?" Jake asked me when he came to give me a big bear hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied to him. If he knew how sad I was about Alice and _Edward_ he would be hurt. I mean it's not that he isn't sympathetic but he is a man and he does get jealous.

"What did you and Sam talk about?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer I wanted to hear him say it.

"You know what." He said with acid in his voice. That hurt me and I turned away so he wouldn't see my face.

"I'm sorry Bells, we talked about the return of your long lost lover." He told me.

"Jake you know it's not like that." I replied as calmly as I could.

"No I don't Bella! You never told me you were over him! And now he comes back all hurt and you just want to forgive him? How could you do that to me?" He asked obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry Jake… Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" I asked him, it was not like Jake to get angry with me. He knew I loved him but I was not _in love _with him.

"Just go and talk to him and get this whole thing over with okay." He turned away while he said this so I wouldn't be able to read his expression.

"Please don't do this Jacob." I begged for him not to be mad with me, because honestly this was not my fault.

"I'm sorry Bells. I'm trying so hard to understand I am." He came across the room to hold my face in his hands. "Every time I see you two together… It kills me. I'm just afraid to lose you Bells. Now do you understand?" he asked me truly beginning to feel sad.

"Yes. I understand." I simple replied. I did understand him, but Edward I was _in love _with and I had been ever since I met him and I would be until the day I died, Jake knew that.

We got in Jacob's car and he dropped me off with Edward, who was at the treaty line. Before I left Jake gave me a kiss on the lips, "I love you." He whispered but left before I had time to react.

I got it Edward's car and he took off at high speeds, like always. He took my hand in his and he started talking to me.

"Bella, I really need you right now. I know you have other obligations, but I don't know what to do." He picked up my hand and kissed it.

"Do you love me?" I spat and then instantly regretted it, because I didn't want to be rejected. It took him a minute to reply but when he did I think I had a panic attack.

"I'll always love you, forever and always, until the day I truly die." He answered.

**I know another cliff hanger, but what can I say I love cliff hangers, anyways R&R. Thanks!**


	5. Don't Tell Me You Love Me

Bella POV

"_I'll always love you, forever and always until the day I truly die." He whispered_, but I knew he was serious.

"WHAT!" I screamed. He stopped the car.

"What's wrong?" He asked not knowing what he just said had shattered my world.

"Edward how can you tell me you love me… You left for two years, you didn't even tell me why or what I did! And now you're back and you think you tell me you love me!" I started crying it was no use trying to keep my tears back.

"But you asked, what did you want me to lie to you?" He asked letting go of my hand.

"Yes. You told me you loved me before and it didn't mean anything when you left. So how can I believe you now?!" I said louder then I intend.

"Bella… Would you like to go back to Jacob's? Because I will _let you go _if you'd like." He said in a serious tone.

I turned away from him crying so hard it hurt my head. My body was shaking and I couldn't let him see how much he hurt me.

I got out of the car a started walking without knowing where I was going.

"Bella please stop." I could hear him clearly but I did nothing to reply.

Suddenly I felt his icy arms turn me around to face him. I thought he was going to say something but he just held me in his arms. The arms I secretly longed for every night since he left.

"No." I pushed him away and looked into his wide, shocked eyes. "When you left I died, I wasn't whole… Jacob he tries to fix me but he can't. Then you come back and say all these things. How do I know you're even telling the truth?" I challenged.

I knew he would never lie to me but I couldn't help myself he was making me so mad!

He didn't even say anything he just stood the speechless. We were silent for a few minutes standing there and when I was standing there I started thinking about Jacob.

He didn't deserve me, I could never love him like he loved me and I felt guilty everyday I was with him.

I told him this but he still wanted me, I would never understand Jake. One thing I did know is that I owed him for being there for me through the worst of times.

What I was about today would kill him a thousand times over, but my heart took over my body.

I ran up to Edward and he caught me easily, his soft topaz eyes I loved looked at me momentarily confused.

"Edward… I missed you so much. Do you really love me? I just want you here with me, but I'm scared you will leave _again_?" The last word echoed through my mind a million times before he answered.

"I will never leave you, but I cannot rip you and Jacob apart. He loves you a lot and I could never hurt you or take away your only happiness." He said.

My heart skipped a beat and of course Edward heard it, because he looked at me and smiled.

"Edward will you take me home to see Esme?" I asked randomly. "I miss her."

"Of course she will be glad to see you again." He answered.

We got back in the car and the atmosphere was different, you know? It's was like there was no more awkwardness between Edward and I.

He slowed the car when we approached the cut off for his house.

In some ways I thought his house would be different, maybe empty… It wasn't empty when we opened the door. It was just like they left it and as soon as I entered I realized how much I missed this house.

"Bella!" I heard a voice chime through the house and I knew it could only be Esme.

Before I could respond I was captured in her arms.

"Dear Bella how I've miss you so much!" She sang into my ear. When she released me she asked me a question that caught me off guard. "So Edward told you." She said more in a statement than a question.

I just nodded and then she changed the subject quickly.

"Bella dear, you must be hungry?" She asked moving towards the kitchen. I quickly glanced at Edward and he motioned for me to follow.

"Yes, actually I'm starving." I answered. Today had been a long day, I had a late night last night so I woke up late. After that I waited several hours for Jacob to come back. Then we talked and I left with Edward around 6 o'clock. The last time I ate was when I woke up at Jake's house.

"What would you like to eat?" Edward asked and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the seat next to him.

"Anything." I answered.

"I have lots of things Bella, but I don't have a taste of a human, so I know not how to cook." Esme informed me motioning towards a cabinet filled of food.

There were so many thing to choose from, pop tarts, cup of noodles, macaroni, but I decided on microwavable chicken noodle soup. It was a cold night so I wanted something that could warm me up.

I put the cup in the microwave for three minutes. It was silent so silent that if I didn't know better I would've thought that I was in the kitchen by myself.

I picked up when the microwave beeped, but the glass cup the soup was in burned my hand and I broke the cup.

In an instant Edward took my hands and blew on them to cool them. He looked at me, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Esme, I'm so sorry I broke your cup, I promise I will buy you another." I said ignoring Edward's question. I felt so bad for breaking her cup, but she told me it was fine and there was no need to buy another.

Edward made me another soup, while I sat at the table with Esme.

"Bella I don't mean to pry, but are you and Edward…" She trailed off, I glanced at Edward who was giving Esme a death stare.

"I think we are back." I said. Not knowing if I would regret this decision. I hoped and prayed in that moment that I had made the right decision.

Edward stared at me dumb struck.

"What about Jacob?" He asked.

"We will deal with that later." I answered, not looking forward to going home.

**I know kind of sucky chapter but I promise the next one will be better! Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks **

** 3 **

**xXxLie2MexXx **


	6. Are They Really Coming Back?

Bella POV

"_We will deal with that later." I answered, not looking forward to going home. _

Esme, Edward, and I talked for a long time, I should've kept an eye on the time, but I didn't want to show that I was in any rush.

Esme and Edward told me stories about Denali, Esme told me about the girl vampires there and how Edward had no liking to them. Every time I looked at Edward he just seemed to smile, usually he would get mad with his mom telling his secrets like this, but he genuinely enjoyed it.

Esme got a call on her cell phone, I tried to listen but as quickly as she answered she hung up. I was going to ask her who it was, because I wanted to see the rest of the Cullens, but I didn't pry.

"Hmm, really?" Edward asked Esme. I had no clue what they were talking about so they decided to clue me in.

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry you must be confused." Esme said realizing I was I nodded.

"Well Carlisle and I keep in touch and he said him and Jasper where going to come down tomorrow morning." She said with a hint of joy in her voice.

It must kill her being away from Carlisle for long periods of time, I know the feeling. At the same time I was so excited to see Jasper! Well I mean he would be sad but I think he would make Edward happy, and well I loved Jasper as a brother so I was excited too.

"That's great!" I yelped before I knew it was coming out of my mouth.

"Yes, well I think you might want to get home and sleep before you see them." She replied looking at her phone for the time.

"Oh! What time is it? I should've been back by now. Jake will be worried." I instantly regretted the last part because it make Esme's face drop in sadness.

"Don't worry Bella. I will take you to the border okay." Edward answered. I looked at him and smiled and he smiled my favorite smile back.

Esme walked us to the door and told me I was welcome here anytime.

"Thanks so much Esme. I've missed you all so much!" I said and hugged her, at first I didn't know why she stiffened then I let go. "Sorry, I'm not use to having to watch myself." I tried to smile but I felt awful.

"It's quite alright please come back soon dear Bella." She smiled. With that we were gone.

Edward I were at the La Push border with in minutes, but before he let me out he started talking.

"Bella you and Jake are good for each other you know and I don't want to get in the middle." He told me which totally confused me. One minute he loves me then the next he wants me and Jake to be together.

"Edward, if you tell me you will be _here_ when I come back… Then I will do anything to be with you." I answered he was about to say something but I put my finger to his lips to quiet him. "And I want you know that when I'm with Jacob I am only half there, but when I'm with you I'm all there." He answered by kissing my hand and unlocking the door.

I walked up to Billy's knowing Jacob would still be awake and waiting for me, I did owe him and explanation.

I didn't knock when I entered the house, because I didn't want to wake Billy up.

I opened the door to Jake's room and found him sitting on the edge of the bed waiting. I knew he would be mad but I though he trusted me, it made me worry.

"Jake…" I came up to him but he didn't move.

"Bella." He said getting up, but not moving closer moving farther away. "Bella do you love him?" He asked me. I told him tons of times that I would always love Edward but I didn't know what he wanted from me.

"Yes." I turned my head away ashamed to hurt him like that and for the first time I realize he was crying.

"Bella I did everything you wanted. He… Edward left you broken all alone, I took care of you and this is how you repay me?" He questioned sad but serious.

"Jacob I told you I would always love him. You told me you loved me for me and that is was okay I was broken." I wasn't finished but Jacob cut me off.

"Bella I knew you would always love him but it was better having you with me instead of _him_!" He spat the last word out but kept going. "And now after all I did and everything he did you go back. I will never understand you, but I will always love you." He was making me so depressed.

"Jacob… I---" He cut me off again.

"Just go home Bella." He answered so softly I could barely hear him.

"Jake I wanted to tell you that I hope you'll forgive me someday." I said softly.

"Like you forgave Edward. Go home Bella and when he breaks your heart again, don't expect me to be waiting." He said with so much acid in his voice it hurt to hear him talk like that.

I was getting ready to close Jake's door when he whispered something like, "You will always have my heart." But I guess it could have been anything.

I left his house and once I knew I was past the border I sat down on the road and cried so hard I didn't know if I would ever stop. My personal sunshine was no more. My mind and heart hurt so bad, but nothing compared to when Edward died.

I knew I had made the right decision, because when I asked myself which one could I live without, Edward of Jacob? I knew the answer instantly, I could never live without Edward.

I got back up to my feet and walked until I found a phone booth so I could call Edward.

"Bella." I don't know how he knew it was me but he did and for that I was grateful.

"Edward, I, and Jacob…" Before I knew it I was crying again! I mad me so mad because I didn't want to try I wanted to be free and happy, but for some reason it was like nothing was better.

"Bella, tell me where you are." He told me but I didn't know if I could get the words out to tell him.

"I… Umm." I looked around and I didn't know where I was I just walked without thinking where I was going. In fact I didn't even know what time it was, only that it was getting light out. It might be sometime in the morning, I wonder how much time I actually spent on the side of the rode crying.

"I am past the border, somewhere outside of La Push." I choked out stumble on my words.

"Stay where you are I will be there soon." He told me.

"Edward?" I asked surprised by how clear I sounded.

"Yes." He replied.

"Hurry." I said and hung up the phone.

I sat in the phone booth waiting for him to come but all I could think about is betraying Jacob. I didn't even know if I would ever see him again, or if he would _ever_ forgive me.

**There you go another chapter, hoped you all like it. In the next chapter Jasper and Carlisle will be back as I said earlier in the chapter. Tell me what you think or if you have any questions thanks. Read & Review. **

** 3 **

** xXxLie2MexXx **


	7. Sleep Bella

Bella POV

_I didn't even know if I would ever see him again, or if he would ever forgive me_

I waited until Edward came and picked me up. He seemed to understand my situation. I didn't talk at all and he didn't talk so it was relatively peaceful drive.

He drove me too my house, but I told he I didn't want to go in there.

"You need sleep Bella." He told me and I knew he won the argument.

When I got inside Charlie was awake, eating and watching TV. He didn't have work until later.

"Hey Bells, how was the beach?" He asked and for a moment I was totally stumped, but then I realized Jake and I were supposed to have gone to the beach today.

"It was good." I pretended the whole happy thing.

:You're home early, it's only six in the morning what happened?" He asked but he wasn't that concerned because he didn't even look up from the tv.

"Oh well we wanted to go earlier and see the sun rise and then Jake thought you were going to be mad that he was keeping me so long. I'm going to my room okay." It scared me how easily I could lie to Charlie, but the worst part is that he believed me.

I got up to my room and lay on the bed but I couldn't for the life of me get to sleep.

All I could think about was Jake and how much I hurt him. It was pretty dumb considering that I brought this all on myself.

I lay in my bed thinking about this over and over again until I looked over at the clock and it said two o'clock. Wow! Had I really been lying there for so long? It felt like it had been only minutes ago when I was at Jacob's.

I realized Charlie would be gone at work by now, so I could go over to Edward's and see Jasper and Carlisle maybe they would distract my mind at least for a little while.

I took a quick in the mirror and changed my cloths into a pretty green top I got from the mall with Jess. I also put on some worn jeans, got my keys and headed outside.

I ran back inside and grabbed my black hoodie, it was cold today.

When I got to Edward's I knocked on the door, probably too loud because within a fraction of a second Edward was at the door.

"I wasn't tired." I told him, and he just laughed at me.

"Come on." He said and took me by the hand and pulled me into the living room.

The two people that stood out were Carlisle and Jasper!!! I mean it was really Jasper and he was happy to see me too.

He gave me a big bear hug, which I was not expecting. Maybe because I remember Jasper as always trying to keep himself in check, but I returned the hug.

"Bella! I missed you so much!" Jasper yelped out after he let me go.

"How are you?" I asked Jasper while turning back to see Carlisle.

I think I was expecting him to be different maybe sad but he wasn't when he caught me looking at him, his eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Hello Bella, are you doing these days?" He asked politely. I noticed that Esme and Carlisle were holding hands, I was so glad to see them together and happy.

Esme was such a good_ hearted_ person so to speak and she deserved to be happy.

Right at that moment I got so tired I could barely stand, I looked at Jasper and he smiled and said, "Sorry Bella but you have to get some sleep." I laughed at him.

The rest of the voices were muffled all except one.

"Come on Bella, let's get you some sleep." Soon I found that I was no longer walking but I was still moving.

Edward POV

My Bella fell asleep and my arms, she was so light. I carried her without much effort to my bedroom.

I set he gently on my bed and tucked her so she could get her sleep. I had missed her so much, when I left.

I thought that if I left then everything would be okay for her and it was between her and Jacob. That go along _real_ well, she never knew I was watching over her all the time. Just because I left didn't mean she wouldn't be _my _Bella.

I went down stairs to find Jasper waiting for me, the only thing on his mind was Alice. There wasn't one second he didn't think about and listening to him made me sad. Alice and I were more then brother and sister, we had a stronger bond than that.

When he noticed I entered the room he was thinking about hunting. Since Bella entered the house he had been hungry, but he would never let Bella know.

From the time that we left until now, Jasper has improved greatly with his self control. He practices a lot on self control. Jasper never wants to doubt himself again.

We left to hunt but we didn't hunt to much, because we were going to go again soon farther away.

When we got back to the house I went to my room to check on Bella.

She had moved from the big bed to my small couch. I didn't understand why she like that couch so much, the bed was more comfortable and it was bigger. This made no sense to me.

I watched her sleep. Today had been a long day for her and she needed her rest.

In her sleep she looked so peaceful, almost serine.

Jasper and I talked while we were hunting and he thinks I should change her. Not because Alice was gone, no one would ever replace Alice, but Jasper had said since losing Alice he realized how much he needed her. He also told me the sooner I change her the longer we will have together.

I am planning on talking to her once she wakes from her nap.

**As I promised Carlisle and Jasper have returned, but the real question is how will Bella react to Edward proposition? Will she be ready to give up her human life? Well I love cliff hangers so you'll have to wait until the next chapter please please please R&R. **

** 3 **

** xXxLie2MexXx **


	8. It Kills Me To See Her Like This

**Do to requests from reviewers (you know who you are ) I've decided to add this chapter in to explain what happened between Bella and Jacob after Edward left her. Remember this is AFTER Edward left but BEFORE he came back. Okay also R&R okie dokie let do this!**

Jacob POV

There is gossip all over the town about Cullen's _move_ but some how I thought something was funny about it all.

I mean I thought Edward _loved _her and if he did then why he would he leave her behind? It made absolutely no sense to me what so ever. Since the day that I knew I wouldn't love anyone every again. Bella is smart and funny and shy and she's everything I ever wanted. I was so jealous of Edward, he had what I wanted.

So I decided to investigate! I wanted so bad to go and see her and ask her if the Cullens had really left, but I did not want to seem desperate… You know what I mean? So I waited about a week but I never even got a phone call.

I went over to Charlie's on Saturday because I didn't have school and that meant I could stay for as long as I wanted.

I knocked twice on the door, it took Charlie for ever to get up and answer the door.

"Hey, Jacob. Come on in." Charlie was obviously happy to see me. He always liked me more then Edward, which made me happy.

"Hey Charlie, I was actually looking for Bella." I said looking around only to be disappointed when I couldn't find her.

"Ever since those Cullens left, she doesn't say anything, do anything, or even come out of her room. Well the only time she comes out of her room is to eat. But maybe you could cheer her up Jake." He whispered.

"Okay I'll try." I said heading for the stairs.

I wondered if her room would be messy from not cleaning it or if she'd smell bad from not taking showers… I let my mind wonder too much.

I didn't bother knocking because I didn't think she would answer, when I walked in I was surprised that nothing had changed. Maybe because she didn't do anything anymore so there was nothing to clean up. I don't know but I was afraid to ask her.

She was lying on her bed staring off into space at the wall. She was probably thinking and Cullen. The mere thought of Bells thinking about Cullen made me sick

"Bells…" I whispered but she didn't even acknowledge me. It was as if she were deaf.

"Bella." I said a little bit louder and gently rubbing her shoulders. She looked at me like she just realized I was here.

"Oh… Jacob. What are you doing here?" She asked her voce was a little raspy, which told me that she hadn't been talking lately.

"I came to see how you were doing." I said quietly as I sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'm okay." She lied through her teeth, but she only did it to make me feel more relaxed.

"Bells I've missed you lately. Why haven't you been down to La Push lately?" I asked to try and distract her from what she was thinking about.

She instantly lit up. "I am so sorry Jake, I haven't called you have I?" She asked mostly to herself trying to remember where all the time went.

"That's okay. You want to come today?" I asked, I knew hope was written all over my face.

She looked doubtful but she saw my eyes soon turn to hurt and she agree.

"Yeah." She smiled at me. "Lets go." I thought she might actually want to be with me. Maybe she thought I could cheer her up and distract her at least for a little while.

We walked down stairs and when Charlie heard Bella two he jumped up in surprise.

"When will you be back?" Charlie asked me.

"I don't know, does she have a curfew?" I smiled, and he winked at me.

"No she can stay out as late as she wants too." He said, I looked at Bells and she rolled her eyes.

We left in my car which I kept clean and smelling good just for _Bells._

I took her hand in mine and like always she didn't pull away. When we got to my house I didn't want to go inside because I wanted to talk to Bells, without the ears of my father close by.

She followed me like she always did, even when Edward was around. We sat down at our familiar log and she looked out at the ocean while I watched her with curious eyes.

"Bells… How do I say this?" I said more or less asking myself.

She turned to look at me suspiciously, "You can tell me anything Jake." She answered in her beautiful voice I hang grown attached to.

"Bells… You know that I like you more than a friend… And I want to be more than that now the _he _is gone…" I said he because I didn't want to say bloodsucker and offend her.

"You know my heart will always belong to him Jake…" She answered looking away so I could not read her expressions. This annoyed be so I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me…

The only expression on her face was hurt and in the instant I knew she was thinking of Cullen.

"Bella he left you here, broken in more ways then one. I am here now and you know I would never leave or even thinking about hurting you." I said in a serious tone.

"But that's the point Jake… I'm broken and I could never give you what you want. I will always love him and I could never put you through that." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay… I still want you Bells." I answered quickly. Her eyes pleading with me to give up, as long as she was _alive_ I would never give up.

"Promise me something Jacob." She replied seriously.

"Anything." I meant it I would do anything, anytime for her, she was my life.

"Never leave me?" She asked starting to cry once again.

"Never." I said when she suddenly collapsed in my arms her whole body shaking from crying so hard.

I had never seen her like this, it killed me, because when she was sad I was sad and when she was happy I was happy. I held her and held her against my body until her sobs subsided and she cried herself to sleep.

From that day on it was like we were inseparable and we never talked about the past or the Cullens until they came _back._

**Alright there you have it another chapter! Tell me what you think? The next chapter will resume where Edward is waiting for Bella to wake up to talk about her being changed! Thanks and remember to Review and tell me what you think! R&R. Thanks.**

** 3**

**xXxLie2MexXx**


	9. You Want Me Forever?

**New chapter!! Okay so this is when Edward is waiting for Bella to wake up and see if she will let him change her.**

Bella POV

The last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep was Jasper and how he was laughing at me because he made me sleep.

I awoke to Edward sitting quietly on his _oversized_ bed. I was on the couch which I loved so much. I blinked and when I opened my eyes Edward was in front of me, he kissed my forehead. I missed his lips they were so cold and familiar.

I looked up and him and just smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." He answered and I freaked out because Charlie would be wondering where I was, he noticed and shook his head.

"Don't worry you've only been sleeping a couple of hours, I don't know how you survive the day." He said chuckling softly.

"Can we talk or are you still tired?" He asked gesturing to the couch.

"No, I'm not tired. What would you like to talk about?" I asked curious about what I was getting myself into.

"Please sit down with me." He replied but I didn't have to answer because he took my hand in his and pulled me toward the couch to sit with him.

His eyes were serious. "What's wrong is there something wrong?" I asked instantly thinking he would be leaving soon.

He smiled lightly and shook his head, "Bella you worry too much there is nothing wrong."

I waited for him to continue but he seemed to be thinking of how to words his next few sentences.

"Bella I've been talking to Jasper lately and every since Alice _died_ he has had a new perspective on _life._ He told me I should be with you every minute I could and that we should live everyday like it's our last." He said shyly but I was confused and the way he said this to me.

"What do you mean are you leaving _again_?" I asked turning my head away getting ready for rejection. I suddenly felt cool fingers lifting my chin up to look him in the eye.

"No Bella I am not talking about leaving… I am talking about changing you." I kept talking but everything was so muffled. Did he really want me forever? I must not have heard him right.

Then I felt his arms hold me up while he put his hands on my face to wake me up. DAMN! I fainted again! I am such a loser.

"Edward you want me forever!?" I yelped out of my mouth without even thinking.

He laughed in my face, "Of course silly." He frowned a little. "But I don't want to force you… You always have a choice you know." He looked at me and I knew he was dying to know my answer.

"YES!" I screamed. I could not contain myself any longer. I jumped into he arms and he held me tight.

"When?" I asked curiously.

"Whenever you'd like, but we must make plans with Charlie and I don't know what you are going to tell Jacob…" He sighed know I would have to say good bye to all of them.

I knew if I wanted to be changed that I would have to make sacrifices, but I was willing to do anything to stay with Edward, this time he wouldn't leave.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I was grinning a big grin and I knew but he smiled back at me.

"I think we're going to Phoniex." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

We were getting up but before we left his room I had to ask him something.

"Edward?" He answered by looking at me. "Can Jasper come, and Carlisle and Esme, please can they come. I want my mom to meet everyone… Well mostly everyone." He frowned at the last part but then smiled quickly.

"Of course!" He motioned to the door and I saw all three, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme standing there smiling, back packed.

All I could do was smile like a lunatic.

Edward drove me back to my house I got out of the car all bouncing and giddy. He told me he would be back later that night.

Charlie would be home in about an hour. I quickly heated up leftovers and jumped in the shower to wake me up a little bit.

All I could think about was Charlie, how I was I going to tell him Jake and I were over? And that I was back with Edward? He was going to freak out! Then last I had to tell him I wanted to go and see Renee with Edward's family. Maybe Charlie would understand and let me go without fighting… I laughed at myself, _yeah Bella that wouldn't happen in like a million years. _

My logical side was right; I was heading into a war zone. Then I heard Charlie pull up.

I had to do this alone and I hoped for the best. I didn't want fight with Charlie knowing I only had a couple of day left to live.

Charlie was in the kitchen getting his food from the microwave.

"Hey Dad?" I asked so nervous I thought I might faint _again._

"What's up kiddo?" He asked.

"I… Umm can we talk?" I looked down at the floor so I didn't have to see the suspicion in his eyes.

"Of course Bells." He sat down at the table knowing that it was serious.

My heart was beating so fast, hard, and loud I was surprised that Charlie didn't here it.

"I… Uhhh, well me and Jake broke up the other day and Edward came back and I have to see Renee with Edward and his family!" I blurted it out so fast it didn't even make any sense not even too me.

"Bells, you know I don't trust Edward, but I do trust you judgment. And as long as you have supervision than go ahead and visit you mom, do you need any money?" He must have seen my shocked face because I could feel it showing.

"Bells… I talked to Jake the other day; I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself. And I would never tell you that you can't see you mother… Esme and Carlisle will be able to watch you for a couple of days." I got up and hugged him and he hugged me back. I would miss him so much when I left.

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow okay?" I asked even though I knew he wouldn't have a problem with it.

"That's fine; go get some sleep okay honey?" He more told me then asked. He was right though I was extremely tired.

I jumped up the stairs two at a time hoping Edward would be waiting for me.

He was of course.

"Will you hold me while I sleep?" I asked him get up in my bed and laying under the covers.

"Of course." He answered. He lay down on top of the covers because he knew I would get cold.

As I started to drift towards unconscious I thought about how hard saying good by to Charlie and Renee would be, especially because they wouldn't know it would be the last time I would see them. I would save Jacob for last.

**There you have it another chapter I hope you all enjoy this one. Alright I made myself a deal, I won't post the next chapter until I get ten more reviews hopefully you all review. The fast you review the faster you get the next chapter! Thanks again to all my _loyal _readers. R&R.**

**3**

**xXxLie2MexXx**


	10. You Always Have A Choice

**I didn't get all the reviews I wanted… (Tears) But I could not stop writing so you all get the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

Edward POV

As you probably guessed I already knew Charlie wouldn't mind me taking Bella to Phoenix for one last time.

At times it made me sad thinking that Bella would become one of us, not because I didn't want her to it's just that I didn't want her to make the wrong decision. I was so excited that she had said yes so quickly, I felt so selfish but at the same time I felt so relived to know she had forgiven me.

In her sleep she was very peaceful. She must have been extremely happy because she had no nightmares, she barely even stirred in her sleep that night.

When she awoke she rolled over right into my arms… I could smell her scent so clearly, but I still hugged her.

"Hey." She said groggily.

"Hey." I smiled and kissed her ever so gently on the tip of her nose.

"Today is going to be a long day isn't it?" She asked… She was so cute when she was nervous. I loved my Bella with so much love I didn't even know where it was coming from.

"Not that long." I reassured her. I waited on the bed for her to take a shower. After she was dressed she packed a big with plenty of clothes to last her a couple of days.

She looked around the room to see if she was forgetting anything and she stopped when she saw me. She came to me and lay in my lap as I cradled her.

She was so close to me it scared me to think about how easily I could kill her, but I instantly changed my train of thought. I focused on how beautiful she was and in a couple of days she would be _my _Bella _forever. _

I jumped out the window and ran down to the end of my block and got in my car… I pretended that I just got there like I always do.

She ate cereal for breakfast. After that we both said goodbye to Charlie and I promised I would bring her home safely.

Bella POV

On the way to Edward's house I started to get nervous, thinking about Jasper and how being around other people in Phoenix would affect him.

When we arrived I found that everyone's luggage was waiting to be hauled into the car. I guessed we would all be riding in the Volvo. Hmm that should be interesting.

Edward and Jasper loaded all the luggage into the trunk, it seemed to be to much to fit in the trunk but some how it all fit without a problem.

I found that it would be Esme, Carlisle, and I sitting in the back and Edward and Jasper in the front. Edward said Jasper was bigger then me so he got the front, and I couldn't argue with that.

When we head for the airport my mind was else where. Thinking again about Alice, I missed her a lot. Being in the car sucked because without Alice there to cheer everyone up. I guess it was worse for all of them then it was on me, because they had to watch her die. It hurt so much to say that last part but I knew it was true. They all seemed to be moving on quite well actually. It surprised me when no one dwelled on it for more than a few days. I guessed they were used to having lose constantly in there life.

When we came to a quick, hard stop it brought me back to reality. I looked in the rearview mirror to see _my_ beautiful Edward staring back.

When he realized I had caught him staring at him he smiled _my _favorite crooked smile and I returned the gesture.

When I looked around again everyone, but Edward and I had gotten out of the car and started to unload their luggage. When I looked to the rearview mirror Edward wasn't there but he was right be side me offering me his hand which I took greedily.

The ride to the airport didn't take as long as I expected. The weather was cloudy and overcast so I didn't worry about Edward or anyone else being seen. The only part I didn't understand was what did they intend to do when we got to _sunny _Phoenix.

When we got on the plane of course Edward and I were sitting next to each other, but Jasper sat in out row as well. Esme and Carlisle sat in the row in front of us.

I could hear Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle whispering, but they were whisper to low for me or anyone else to hear.

I thought the ride would be very long but it didn't seem that long with Edward _holding _me.

I fell asleep in his arms and when I woke up we were suddenly in the again… I was so confused!

I shot up in my seat thinking I'd been kidnapped, I felt a cool hand on my back, but this wasn't Edward's hand. It was Esme's I felt so relived.

"What happened?" How did we get in the car? I thought we were in the plain!?" I asked in a rush.

Everyone just laughed at me… I looked out the window and realized it was sunny.

"How did you all get out in the sun?" I asked remembering that they would be caught.

"Amazing what some dark clothes and a black umbrella will do." Edward explained from the front seat.

We were all quiet in the car because no one knew what to say.

It was about three in the afternoon so we had plenty of time to unload. Well Edward, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were staying at a hotel a couple of blocks away from my mom's house. They dropped their bags at the hotel. Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were going to stay at the hotel until sunset.

As Edward pulled up to my mom's house he gave surprised me by kissing on the lips. It was short but sweet.

"Edward… I'm so scared." I said looking at my old house. I was talking about saying goodbye.

"You always have a choice." He said turning his head away so I couldn't read his expression.

"I've made my choice. Come back soon." I smiled at the last part knowing he would be back in a matter of hours.

"As soon as possible _my _Bella." He answered as I closed the car door and he drove away. I loved how he called me _his _it made me smile.

I knocked on the door and Renee answered. Instantly taking me in a bear hug, I didn't mind though and I gratefully returned the gesture.

"Bella!! I'm so glad you came!" She yelped out. She got me to forget about the real worries on my mind and focuses on having a good time while I was here.

"Where's Phil?" I asked curiously.

"Oh he is working but it gives us time to catch up." She grabbed her coat and ushered me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked heading for her car.

"To eat, I am starving." She announced. I couldn't agree more.

On the way to the restaurant Renee rolled down the windows and blasted the radio. God! I loved my mom she was so cool.

We got to the restaurant it wasn't to fancy. It was _my _favorite place and she knew it. Denny's. It was one of the few places left in Phoenix that hadn't been rebuilt since I lived here.

We got a seat by the windows so we could have a good view. The waiter came up and gave us are menus and left.

"Sooo, Bella… How are you and Edward?" She asked but this caught me off guard because I hadn't told her that Edward and I were back together. Charlie must have told her.

"We are good." I told her truthfully.

"I meant is he treating you well?" She asked looking at me seriously.

"Mooom!" I whined.

"Bella, honestly I think you deserve better than that boy, but it's your choice." She answered quickly.

"Yes it is my choice and he treats me very well." I said. "Mom, Edward mom and dad came with and his brother too they wanted to meet you." I said staring at her face so I could read it easier. She was surprised.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah they are at the Econo Lodge a couple blocks away, but they want to go out to dinner tomorrow… Is that okay?" I asked curiosity written all over my face.

Then the waiter came back.

"What'll you have to drink?" The waiter asked in an obvious hurry.

"I'll take a coke and Bella?" My mom said looking my way.

"Umm do you have Dr. Pepper?" I asked.

"Yeah." The waiter wrote something down so I thought she got it.

The waiter took our order and left. My mom was getting grilled cheese and fries, just like me.

I remember when I was younger my mom would take me here every Saturday. We always ordered grilled cheese and fries, every time without a doubt.

"Bella, I'd love to meet them." She said smiling at me. She was so much more accepting than my dad was. We waited for our food in silence.

When we finally got our food we were to hungry to talk. I was glad I just wanted to enjoy the meal.

We were almost done when Renee asked me question.

"Bella, Phil and I have a date tonight will you be okay at the house? You can invite Edward or his family over." She said but I knew she would never hurt me on purpose.

"Yeah that's fine as long as we _all_ can go out to dinner tomorrow.

"Yes, I'm so sorry I'm leaving you alone tonight. I feel so bad but I promised Phil." She said looking so sorry.

"It's okay, really I'll just see you when you get back." I answered defeated.

She stopped in front of _my_ house and handed me _her_ house key.

She kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks for understanding Bella!" She said all giddy.

I got out of the car, closed the door, and watched my mom drive away. The key stuck in the lock but not that bad.

When I opened the door I found the one _person_ that could make me feel better… Edward.

**There you all have it another chapter. It was longer than usually but I hope you all liked it. This chapter was sort of boring but the next one will be more interesting, promise. Don't forget R&R!**

**3**

**xXxLie2MexXx**


	11. Will You Show Me Your Room

**It's almost 3 in the morning and I just finished the new chapter and I thought you all should have it! Tell me what you think. R&R.**

Edward POV

I was waiting at Renee's house, but of course I didn't break anything. I locked the front door so Bella wouldn't know I was here and so I could surprise her. Which I did, I could tell by the look on her face.

"Hey beautiful, how was lunch, dinner?" I asked not knowing which one it was, because it was four in the afternoon.

She ran to me and I embraced the moment. I stroked her hair, she smelled so good.

"I thought you weren't coming until later?" She asked looking up at my face.

She was right it was still sunny outside, but I used the car with tinted window. I also waited until no one was around to get in and out of the car.

"I couldn't wait to see you." I gleamed. "Where is you mother?" I asked looking around, but I thought I said the wrong thing when Bella's face dropped.

"She is going out with Phil, but everyone can come over if they want.

"No that's okay. They are waiting for the sun to set to go and explore Phoenix. They've never been here." I said trying to cheer her up by letting some of the pressure of entertaining my family.

I wanted some alone time with Bella anyways.

Bella POV

I was so relived when Edward told me I didn't have to keep everyone happy.

I was totally _surprised_ when Edward took my hand and whispered in my ear…

"Don't I get a tour of the _entire_ house?" I knew he had never seen the whole house but the way he said it implied something else.

My heart started racing, but he smiled and gestured for me to continue.

"Okay, okay well where do we start?" I asked more to myself than to Edward but he answered.

"I don't know… You tell me." He laughed. He was making me so _nervous. _

"First, this is the living room." I looked up to see what he would think but he looked down and smiled.

"Do you still have a room here?" He asked and I think my heart skipped a few beats.

He started laughing at the way my heart raced.

"Yes." I answered with a wavering voice, even I could hear it.

"Can I see it?" He asked heading for the stairs… I followed, like always.

"This way." I said when he opened the wrong door, I laughed at him.

When I opened the door to my old room, it was exactly the same as I left it.

My room was light pink but on the ceiling there where glow in the dark stars. My TV was in the left handed corner and in the far right was my bed. I had a twin sized bed. My blankets didn't even match my walls, they were green. On top of all of my pillows was my favorite stuffed animal, it was a panda named fluffy.

Edward must have seen it at the same time I did, because he headed for the bed and picked it up questioningly.

"What is this?" He asked looking it over like it was a piece of meat.

"It's fluffy." I whispered turning away, embarrassed. I suddenly felt icy arms around me. Edward turned me around so I could face him.

"I think it's cute." He say smiling.

"Really?" I asked I could feel him inching closer, then we was suddenly talking into my mouth.

"Really." He pressed his lips to mine gently. His lips of course matched mine perfectly, like we were made just for _each other._ His mouth parted slightly and his tongue licked the outside of my lips.

"You smell so tempting." He whispered while I caught my breath.

"I try." I answered. Usually Edward would be the first to move away but he came at me again!

He took me by the hand and brought me to the bed. He kissed me again, bringing his hand around the small of my back to keep me close. I didn't know how I was breathing but I was still alive.

I could feel him starting to pull away but I never wanted this to end. I instinctively pressed my lips harder to his and he rolled me over so we were both lying on the bed.

He pulled away and I lay on his chest.

"I love you." I said… I wanted to hear him say it back.

"I love you too." He answered rubbing my back in circles. I sighed knowing the _best_ part of the night I was over.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" I asked trying to pass the time until Renee got home.

"Sure. What movie?" He asked.

"Good question." I said getting up and walking down stairs. Edward followed.

I went over to the big TV center my mom had and looked at all the movies I found one of my favorite movies, _A Walk to Remember. _

"Have you seen it before?" I asked Edward because I wanted to know what he thought about the movie.

"No." He answered, examining the DVD case. "Is it another chick flick?" He asked winking at me.

"Maybe just a little bit." I smiled.

I put the DVD in and then sat on the couch only to be pulled into Edward's arms.

Since him and I were both wearing clothes, I wasn't that cold.

I had seen _A Walk to Remember_ many times before and I might have accidentally fallen asleep on Edward. I suddenly I felt Edward shaking me calling my name over and over.

"What?" I asked and looked into his eyes, he seemed surprised to see me awake.

"Your mother and Phil are back. I think it would be nice to wake up." He winked at me and I gasp.

"Oh my gosh! Edward I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." I said sitting up, trying to wake myself up as my Renee and Phil walked in the door.

I didn't get to finish my talk with Edward, but I doubted he would be mad at me.

"Hey mom how was you _date_?" As I asked her I winked at her and we both laughed together at our inside joke.

"Oh Phil this is Edward the one I was telling you about." She gestured to Edward and Phil and Edward shook hands.

On the inside I was laughing because Phil seemed shocked by either Edward's strength or his coldness.

"Nice to meet you sir." Edward greeted formally.

"You can call me Phil." He answered friendly.

"Bella, we brought leftovers if you and Edward are hungry?" Renee asked.

I looked toward Edward but he shook his head. "I already ate but thank you anyway." He answered.

I on the other hand was hungry again. It was around six thirty or so. I guess I had fallen asleep for only a couple of hours.

"I am. What kind of leftovers are they?" I asked greedily.

"There's a burger and some fries in there for you." Phil said handing me the bag of leftovers.

I went into the kitchen and everyone followed. Edward sat beside me at the table and watched me eat.

"So Edward, when do we get to meet you family?" Phil asked bringing Edward back to reality.

"Tomorrow night. Well, if that's alright with you two?" He asked making sure they didn't have any plans.

"Yes. That would be great!" Renee said right after Edward had finished his sentence.

"They are very excited to meet both of you." He answered politely.

I wasn't really paying attention to the three of them making small talk, but when I finished eating they were all still talking. Still I couldn't pay attention my mind was just to tired to pay any attention.

I didn't know why I was so tired. I slept on the plane and I had just taken a nap with _my_ Edward, I don't know I couldn't explain it. Maybe I was tired because I was thinking to much, thinking about how this would be the last time seeing my mom and Phil… I would miss them so much. I started crying without even noticing.

"Bella are you crying?" Renee asked me pulling me out of my thoughts and into the present.

"Oh, I'm just worried about Ch- Dad." I lied straight through my teeth, I could tell Edward knew by the way he was looking at me but he didn't say anything.

"It's just I haven't left him alone for a while and I worry." I said.

"Well I understand… It's been a long day for you why don't you go and get some rest." She suggested.

"What time is it?" I asked Phil because he was wearing a watch.

"It's _almost_ ten." He answered! What! How could I let all that time pass! Why didn't anyone say anything to me? Maybe I did talk and I didn't remember. I think my mind was playing tricks on me, Renee was right I needed some sleep.

I made a promise to myself to make _every_ second count tomorrow!

"I think your right mom… I am tired, I'm just going to walk Edward out then I'm going to head for bed okay?" I asked, but I knew I didn't need permission.

"That's fine." She answered.

I got up and headed towards the door. Edward beat me to it.

I walked with him out to his car when he finally talked to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked, as he took my face in his hands.

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded. "No. I'm not alright…" I turned away.

"Bella… Please, I don't want you to do this unless you are one hundred percent sure." He said taking my head once again. I couldn't answer him though.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked pleading with him. I couldn't bear to lay alone tonight.

"Of course." He smiled and kissed me gently but firm on the lips.

With that he left. I didn't know how long I could last without him…

Edward POV.

I could see Bella needed me. Now more than ever, I didn't worry because I knew I would see her again soon. I left Renee's house and checked in to see if anyone was at the hotel, but I found no one. They must all be out touring the city.

I was ecstatic about tomorrow night! It was going to be so much fun everyone meeting every, but then again I thought it might be stressful on Bella because we were going to leave the night after our dinner party.

As soon as I knew Renee and Phil were sleeping I climbed through the second story window and what I saw made me feel more so bad I couldn't even find the words to describe it.

I saw Bella on her bed balling her eyes out.

I was at her side instantly holding her and comforting her. I felt so bad, I wanted to change her more than ever, but on the other side I wanted her to be happy… No matter what.

I didn't bother asking why she was crying I just rocked her back and forth, back and forth. I sang _my_ Bella her lullaby and she finally fell asleep…

I was so confused about what to do… Should I really take her life away from her? On the other side Jasper was right, the sooner I changed her the sooner she would be _mine._ Despite all of the worries on my mind I was still excited about tomorrow night.

**There you have a very long chapter I hope you all like it. The next chapter will have the dinner in it so stay tuned. R&R.**

**3**

**xXxLie2MexXx**


	12. To Many Tears

**Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter. I was gone ALL day! But I thought I owed it to you to post the next chapter. So like always _hope you enjoy._ R&R**

Bella POV

I cried myself to sleep last night. I don't want to talk about it.

I woke up to find Edward had already left… I was wondering what time it was and also what was for breakfast.

I got up put on some clean clothes and headed down stairs. I found Phil in the kitchen eating. I knew I wouldn't see Edward until after dark or at dinner. Renee always slept in when she didn't have work or even if she did, that's just the kind of person she is.

I found Phil in the kitchen eating some doughnuts, drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper.

"Hey Phil." I happily said.

"Hey Bella, are you hungry? I bought some doughnuts for you and your mom." He announced, but didn't take his eyes away from the newspaper.

"That's good thanks." I answered.

I took a glazed doughnut and a glass of milk. Phil and I ate in silence. I guessed he didn't want to pretend to be interested in my life today.

As I was putting my dishes in the sink my mom came down and saved me from this awkward silence.

"Hey mom, what do you want to do today?" I asked. As long as this was going to be my last day here I might as well have fun with Renee.

"I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?" She asked looking at the newspaper to see what Phil was reading.

"Can we go shopping?" I asked already knowing she would never turn a shopping trip down. I also didn't have to worry about money because Charlie gave me plenty before I left.

"Really! Of course! I didn't know you liked to shop." She said playfully joking. She was right though I never went shopping with Renee and if I was her I would be just as surprised.

"Just give me a half and hour to get ready okay?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, that's fine I have to get ready too." I replied heading for the stairs.

I put on some clean blue jeans and red tank top that I liked a lot. When I came back down stairs Renee was waiting for me and also talking to Phil.

"Phil I'll be back in time for dinner, just be ready when we get back." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. I turned around quickly, not having any desire to watch them.

Renee lived only ten minutes away from the closest mall, so it didn't take that long to get there.

I could tell that she was excited to go shopping, because she was singing to all the songs on the radio.

"Bella I am so happy you wanted to do this… I've missed you a lot lately." Renee told me while we were getting out of the car. I begged my body not to cry and surprisingly this time it worked.

"I know I'm happy to and I'm going to—I mean I miss you a lot staying in Forks you know." I said

"You could always come back." Renee winked at me knowing I would never leave Edward.

The first store we entered I tired on five pairs of pants and three shirts. My mom said she liked all of them, but I knew I couldn't afford it. When I left the first store, I had two pairs of pants and three shirts. I didn't have to pay a thing.

Renee bought two pairs of earrings, one bracelet, one new pairs of pants and two shirts. Renee loved spending money. It was like her highlight of the week.

We spent five hours at the mall, more than I thought humanly possible. Despite what I thought I had a blast! Renee and I bought clothes and we talked about old times, about when I was a baby. We also talked about how I was growing up so fast.

After the mall we got Jamba Juice and talked for a couple more hours. We got to the mall at eleven in the morning right when everything opened and left at six pm. I was so happy we got some time to ourselves; this is exactly what I wanted before I left…

When we got home Renee and I both headed up stairs to get ready for dinner.

I left my blue jeans on but I put on a new tank top that I got at the mall. When I came out Renee just shook her head.

"Bella won't you wear the skinny jeans I got you?" She asked obviously disappointed at what I had chosen to wear.

"But mom I'm to fat to wear those!" I whined.

"You have great, skinny legs. Go change and wear the pretty pink top that you got." She said smiling. I knew she only wanted me to look good for Edward.

I put on my skinny jeans, examining myself in the mirror. I did look good and they made me look skinner than I was, after that I threw on my pink top that had little diamonds around the neck line. Last but not least, put on some shiny black shoes, with a small heel.

I walked out and twirled around for my mother.

"How do I look? Do you approve?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You look wonderful Bella!" She replied. "Let's go Phil they're meeting us at the restaurant." She yelled into the other room and then Phil appeared.

On way to the restaurant I was so nervous, I didn't even know why. Edward would always love me why was I so worried now? Maybe because I had new clothes, maybe he wouldn't like them. Then we pulled up, my heart was racing so bad it was the only thing I could hear when we entered.

The lady at the stand thing told us that the other party was already here. The lady walked us to our table it was by the window with a wonderful view.

My eyes were only on Edward. He looked me up and down then in my eyes and smiled _my_ favorite crooked smile. He mouthed three words that made my heart skip a beat

_I love you._

Of course I mouthed them back.

We all sat down at the table, at the table with an awkward silence. Renee looked around and then said something that made all the Cullens that were here stiffen.

"Bella I thought you told me that Edward had two sisters and two brothers?" She asked looking toward Carlisle for the answer.

"Oh, Rosalie and Emmett are away at college and couldn't get time off. Alice…" Carlisle trailed off but Edward quickly answered.

"She _passed_ away a couple of weeks ago." He said, pain written all over his face.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Phil said for both him and Renee.

I looked towards Jasper but he wasn't even paying attention. I felt bad that he had to be here and be around other humans besides me. I could tell by the tension in his jaw that he was straining to keep still.

The waiter came back to take our orders. Renee and I ordered grilled cheese and fries and for such a _fancy_ restaurant I was surprised the served that. Phil got steak and a salad. While Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward all got salads. They told Phil and Renee that they were vegetarians.

Renee and Phil got to know Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle. While Edward and I were locking eyes trying to read each others expression.

He mouthed to me "_Perfect_." I didn't know what to say so I smiled.

We were both suddenly brought back to the present time when we heard coughing and then silence.

"What?" I asked looking at everyone, but they all laughed at me.

"I was just telling Renee how great you and Edward get along." Esme explained to me.

"Oh yeah I guess you could say that." I replied and everyone laughed once again.

The waiter brought all the salads first, because they were finished first.

After that they brought Renee and my grilled cheese. Then last but not lease they brought Phil's steak. I heard a small hissing sound, Renee and Phil wouldn't have heard it unless they were listening, but I instantly looked to Jasper.

His eyes were lock onto the steak but he held his ground. I turned away quickly and looked back to see if Jasper caught me starring at him, but he was gone.

"Where'd Jasper go?" I asked Edward.

"He went to the restroom, he'll be back." He reassured me.

About five minutes later Jasper came back to the table, I looked at him questioningly, but he nodded letting me know he was okay. I felt bad for him I didn't want to make him sit here at this table just to make me happy.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Esme and Renee talked to each other about raising kids and what not. Stuff moms talk about you know? Carlisle and Phil talked about there jobs and what they did for a living, and then Edward, Jasper, and I talked about my shopping trip with Renee and my new clothes. It surprised me about how Edward and Jasper actually wanted to know what I bought and stuff, it was like they were trying to be some of my girlfriends.

After we were all done eating Carlisle and Phil fought over who was going to pay for dinner, they finally agreed on half and half. They both thought it was fair.

Everyone said their goodnights and our families went separate ways.

When Renee, Phil, and I got _home_ I was so tired. I think shopping all day wore me out.

"Bella I had a lot of fun today and the Cullens they are a great family." Renee told me as soon as we got inside.

"What about you Phil? What do you think about Edward, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle?" I asked trying to include him in our conversation.

"It was great to finally have the chance to meet them. They are good people." He said clearly meaning it.

Phil and Renee headed off to bed because they were also to tired to stay up late tonight.

For me, I wouldn't sleep until _my_ Edward came. I went up to my room and took off all my new clothes. I brought all my dirty clothes down stairs and started them in the washing machine, because I wanted clean clothes when I headed home. Tomorrow.

After doing my clothes I went up stairs and surprise guess who I found.

"Hello beautiful." Edward said when I entered my room.

I blushed.

"Hey." I said gleefully. I was glad he was here, he made everything easier.

"You looked extremely good at dinner. Your mother has good taste in clothes." He smiled and was suddenly at my side giving me a big hug.

"I am very tired. You will stay right?" I asked not knowing what he intended to do.

"Of course I know how hard this is for you." He said.

We slept side by side without moving the entire night.

When I woke up I saw someone I wasn't expecting.

"Bella you need to wake up or you'll be late getting to the airport." My mother announced.

I remembered I forgot my clothes in the washing machine.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked getting up and rubbing my eyes to help me wake up.

"Oh I already dried them for you." She said smiling at me. Her smile said 'look I did something right'. I laughed.

I got all my things together and when I went down stairs Edward and everyone was waiting including Phil. I felt bad for have kept them waiting so long. Why didn't anyone ever tell me when I did something wrong?

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme said their goodbyes to Renee and Phil and then it was my turn.

I walked up to Phil and we did this awkward hugging thing it was… Weird.

"Take care of yourself Bella." He told me.

I walked up to my mom and we both started crying.

"Look what you did you made me cry." Renee said as we hugged, we both laughed/cried at what she had said.

"Come and see me again soon okay Bells?" Renee asked but her calling me Bells made me want to cry even more! She hadn't called me that in years. Only people who think I'm a little kid call me that, like Charlie.

"I will." I lied.

We left so early that the sun wasn't out so I didn't worry about it, but I guessed the Edward had planned that one.

Once we got on the plane I cried into Edward's chest, I wasn't afraid of crying with him around… I think he was getting used to it.

He sang me _my_ lullaby and I quickly fell asleep.

The last thought I my mind was… Now for Charlie, this isn't going to be easy.

**There you have it another chapter! R&R**

**3**

**xXxLie2MexXx**


	13. How Will I Die

**New chapter, hope you all enjoy R&R.**

Bella POV

I woke up in Edward arms; he was holding all my weight.

"Edward, where are we?" I asked coming too.

"We are just getting back into Forks." He sang, well at least to my ears.

"Okay." I didn't want him to let me down so I held on tighter and fell back asleep.

I remembered small thing while I was sleeping, like getting in the car. I thinking that he was going to drive, but he stayed in the back with me… I wonder who was driving.

I rubbed my eyes trying to open them, I yawned.

"Edward?" I asked instinctively.

"Yes." He said.

"Are we there yet?" I asked and he laughed/sung at me.

"Yep. Come on I have to get you back to Charlie." He said picking up my hand and guiding me out of the car. I realized we were at my house. I got out of the car and Edward grabbed my bags for me.

I walked into the house looking for Charlie. I found him

"Hey dad did you miss me?" I asked giving him a big hug. I really did miss him and I wanted make that clear to him.

"Tons, how was your flight?" He asked returning the hug.

"Well I don't know I was sleeping most of the time." I replied.

He looked at Edward. "Did you have a good time as well?" Charlie asked genuinely curious.

"Yes it was great. Thank you." Edward smiled.

"Wow Bells, you came back with more than you left with." Charlie said looking at my bags.

"Yeah I went shopping with mom, but don't worry she bought everything." I laughed.

"I'm going to go unpack okay?" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine…" He hesitated before continuing. "Are you going to make dinner? Nothing compares to it."

_Suck up _I thought.

"Of course dad I'll be down in a little while to make it okay." I didn't wait for an answer.

I climbed up the stairs with Edward following close behind. He grabbed all of my bags effortlessly.

He set them down on the floor and closed the door. I was guessing he wanted some more _alone_ time.

He brought me close with his hand on the small of my back. I pressed my lips against his marble hard ones and like always they fit perfectly together. I wrapped my arm around his neck and gently pulled the nap of his neck.

He pulled away first.

"That was good." He said smiling.

"Want some more?" I teased him, but he took the bait. I took my hands in his and I lurched forwards, about to fall but he caught me. This time he put his lips on mine moving them perfectly in sync with mine. His lips parted and I tried to force mine in his mouth but he pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry." I said utterly breathless.

"It's quite alright. I enjoyed it." He replied.

"Well I guess I have to unpack huh?" I asked but it was a rhetorical question.

Edward sat and watched me for a few minutes but then I got tired of unpacking and headed down stairs to make Charlie some dinner.

Edward _left_ while I was cooking, but I would see him soon regardless of what Charlie said. I made Charlie some lasagna which he liked a lot. I told him I was going to bed so then he would know I wouldn't be coming out for the rest of the night. That also told Charlie that he didn't need to check on me during the night.

When I opened the door I was surprised to find that all my clothes were put away in their spots and the new clothes were sitting neatly on my dresser. I looked around for Edward but he was no where to be found.

I left my window open, lay on my bed, and waited for him to come and sing me to sleep.

I was close to sleep but not there when I felt a pair of icy arms slide around my waist.

"You didn't have to put all clothes away you know." I said as a mater-of-factly tone of voice.

"I wanted to spend more time with _you_ so I thought if I did that the soon you could _sleep._" He stated.

"Okay then." I teased.

"Bella I need to talk to you about something okay?" He asked and I turned around so I was facing him.

"Anything." I mouthed.

"Two day from now your death will be staged." He said hesitantly. I frowned I could feel it on my face but I had a question that made Edward laugh.

"How am I going to die?" I asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked looking away as if ashamed.

I put my hands around his face and he looked up at me.

"Edward this is my choice. I want to be with_ you_ forever." I told him reassuring him.

"I don't want you to do this unless you a really sure. If you don't want be changed then don't be afraid to tell." He sighed.

"I'm not afraid of you and I am positive I want this." I whispered.

"There is going to be a _fire_ at our house." He finally answered my first question.

"Well how will everyone know its Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, you, _and me?_" I asked stumped.

"Well it will be such a bad fire no one will be expecting any bodies." He answered. He still looked so worried as if he was waiting for me to change my mind.

I brought his face closer to me and he pressed his lips to mine, but only for a brief moment.

"Sleep Bella you are tired." He said as he started singing my lullaby. As always I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up with him still holding me; I looked around to my clock. 11:30 am.

I was going to get up but Edward held me tight, not wanting to let me go. I rolled over so I could face him his eyes were guarded.

"I love you." I said and finally it seemed I reached him. His eyes brightened instantly.

"I love you too." He smiled at me. "So what are we doing today?" He asked letting go of me. I got up and grabbed some clothes.

"I don't know. I have to call Jacob so I can say goodbye. Maybe we could go to your house?" I asked heading for the bathroom so I could change.

"Would you like that?" He asked sounding like he was right outside of the door.

"Yes." I answered and but when I opened the door he was gone.

I opened my bedroom door to see if Charlie was awake but then I heard a knock at the door. I laughed to myself and hurried down the stair to get it.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Edward while I let him inside.

"To keep up appearances." He whispered in my ear. "So are you ready to go?" He asked louder so Charlie would hear him.

Charlie suddenly came charging in the room. "Where are you going Bells?" He asked, he obviously heard what Edward had said.

"We're going to Edward house, but I'll be back in time to make dinner okay?" I asked.

"Okay have fun." He replied leaving the room.

Edward and I made it to his house but there was nothing to interesting going on. This was going to be one of my last days as a human and I couldn't find anything to do.

"Can I use you phone?" I asked Edward while we were sitting in the living room of his wonderful house.

He acted like he was going to give it to me but when I tried to grab it he pulled it away and laughed.

"Who are you going to call?" He asked.

"Jacob." I replied crossing my arms because he still didn't give me the phone.

"Here." He handed the phone over to me defeated.

I didn't bother to walk into another room because anyone in the house would still here me it didn't matter how low I talked.

"Hello?" I recognized this voice instantly it was Quil. I wondered what he was doing there but I didn't ask.

"Is Jake there?" I asked.

"Is this Bella?" He answered my question with another.

"Yeah." I replied.

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Quil announced. What a jerk.

"I really really need to talk to him." I pleaded. I heard shuffling on the phone and then silence…

"Jacob?" I asked not knowing who had the phone now. Edward looked at me confused.

"Mmm." He replied.

"Can I come down tomorrow? I need to talk to you." I told him trying to get something out of him.

"Why? You have Edward now you don't need me." He said his voice filled with acid.

"It's _really_ important and after that I promise _never_ to see you again." I told him trying to get the concept through his thick head.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, early around eight o'clock." I told him, not asked.

"Yeah whatever." He answered the only reason he was being like this is because he had company over and he was trying to be cool.

I hung up and handed Edward the phone.

"You know since we won't have time tomorrow and we won't be back for a _long_ time we should go to the meadow." Edward said out of no where.

"Really?" I asked instantly happier than I was just a minute ago.

"Yes. Come on." He took my hand heading for the door.

I got on his back, closed my eyes, and held on for dear _life._ In just a few minutes we were there at the meadow. It was just as beautiful as the last time I had seen it. I ran into the middle of the meadow and lay down. I could see the clouds over Forks and the edge of the trees surrounding us in a circle.

Edward lay down beside me and took my hand in his. We stayed for a long time I couldn't tell you how long exactly only that it was long. We talked about what we would do once we left. Edward told me he wanted to travel the world with me and show me the greatest sites.

We talked about we would be together forever and then we both tried to figure out what kind of power I would have after I changed.

I looked at him and he smiled _my_ favorite crooked smile.

"Edward, you will always love me right?" I asked and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course I will. Without you my world is meaningless." What he said brought a crazy grin to my face.

By the time we left it was way past dark and I knew Charlie would be getting hungry. Edward dropped me off at home and told me he would be back later tonight.

When I got home I found Charlie's eyes glued to the TV like always. I wondered what he would be doing when I left. Maybe he would still be watching TV, I couldn't imagine him doing anything else.

I made Charlie some burritos I thought he would like them. I don't make them often so I wasn't sure if they tasted good, but Charlie said they were great.

I sat on the couch a couple feet away from Charlie's chair and I watched TV with him. I thought he would want to know why I was watching TV with him but he didn't ask.

It took Edward long than I thought it would so when he got here he sat with me on the couch. After the game Charlie said he was going to bed, I gave him a hug goodnight. Edward left because Charlie didn't want Edward here while he wasn't keeping and eye on us.

I went up the stairs after I closed the front door and found Edward on my bed waiting for me.

"Don't I have to pack or something?" I asked him not knowing what I should take when we left.

"No. You cannot bring anything. If things are missing then people will think you ran away." He answered.

I changed into sleep clothes and lay down with him. I couldn't fall asleep at first, so I talked to Edward about tomorrow. About how I would leave and go to Jake's and say goodbye, while everyone was burning down Edward's house. Last but not least we would leave.

After a while Edward told me I should get some rest, I was reluctant to sleep until he sang _my _lullaby. It surprised me how easily I fell asleep with so many things on my mind.

When I woke up I knew Edward wouldn't be there. So I took a hot shower and headed down stairs. My dad wasn't awake yet so I knocked on his bed room door.

"What's up kiddo?" He said while he opened the door.

"I have to go see Jake and then I'm going to head over to Edward's okay?" I asked while we both sat on his bed.

"You know you can't have them both." He said.

"Yeah I know… That what I have to talk to Jake about." I answered him truthfully.

"Okay then." He nodded.

I came up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss knowing this would be the last time he would ever_ see_ me.

"Thanks dad, love you." I said, I thought he would get embarrassed but he wasn't.

"Love you too Bells. See you later." He stated but I knew he would not.

I headed out the front door getting ready to say goodbye to my human life and everyone in it.

**The next chapter should be up tonight so R&R and I'll try my hardest to get it up tonight.**

**3**

**xXxLie2MexXx**


	14. Lie To Me

**It's 1 in the morning and I've got to get up and 6:30 in the morning, but I promised you guys another chapter. It's a little short but I hope you all enjoy. Tell me what you think okay? R&R.**

Jacob POV

Bella had been acting weird lately. First she forgave Edward, then after she broke up with me she called me telling me she wanted to talk about not seeing each other. I didn't understand anything she was doing.

She was coming over today. She told me she wanted to talk to me and for me this was a talk I was not looking forward to.

Bells, I mean Bella told me she was coming over early and I hated waking up early but I did it for_ her._

I was waiting for in the shed, because I didn't want my father to hear _anything_ we would talk about.

I saw her pull up but she headed for the house instead of the shed. I caught her arm before she could reach the door. She jumped at the sudden contact but she didn't object.

I led her to the shed and we both sat down.

"So… How are you and the bloodsucker?" I tried to sound rude because I didn't want her to see how much I didn't like seeing her and Edward together.

"Jacob I didn't come here to fight." She answered looking me straight in the eyes.

"Then why did you come here?" I asked returning the icy glare.

It took her a moment to respond.

"I'm here to say goodbye." At first I didn't understand and then it all hit me at once.

Edward is going to change her.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning away from her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She told me but I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"_He_ is changing you? When?" I asked I thought it would be soon since she was coming to say goodbye but I didn't think it would be SO soon.

"Tomorrow." She talked with this new coldness in her voice.

"Are you leaving today?" I asked completely hurt. I couldn't be cold to her like she was doing to me.

"Yes." She answered.

"Bells… You can't do this please. Don't leave." I said and I could feel tears coming to my eyes but I tried desperately to fight them back.

"I'm so sorry I put you through this Jake." She could no longer hold up her cold act.

"Bells we could still be together. Just don't go and you could have a real life." I told her turning away so she couldn't read my expression.

"I can't do that Jacob. I'm sorry and I hope one day you'll find it in you to forgive me." She said still avoiding any body contact.

"Bella I forgave you the instant you said it. I will never let you go." I said.

She was suddenly in my face with her small hands wrapped around my chin.

If this was going to be the last time I saw Bells, than what the hell!

I took wrapped my left arms around the small of her back bringing her close to me. She was so warm. She didn't deny me this last wish. She returned it, I put my right arm around her neck and pressed her head closed to mine. I parted my mouth and so did she, we let our tongues entwine in each others. She pulled away first like always.

"Bells tell me you love me." I told her, which was the last thing I wanted to hear her say.

"I can't tell you a lie Jacob." She said. "I'm sorry." I could tell by the look on her face that she was.

"Lie to me." I whispered.

She locked eyes with me, her eyes were smoldering passion.

"I love you." She said.

With that she turned and left.

Bella POV

Jacob wanted me to lie to him, it was harder then he will ever know, but I didn't because I knew we would never see each other again.

I walked out of Jacob's garage and headed towards the treaty line. Edward was in his car waiting for me.

I didn't want to talk about what had just happened between Jacob and I and Edward knew that it was private. He wouldn't ask but I knew he was curious.

"I think it pretty well." I said and he looked at me curiously.

"I'm glad you two are okay now." He replied taking my hand in his.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to my house to help Jasper finish everything up." He told me.

When we got to Edward's house I was informed that Carlisle and Esme had already left.

Okay so Jasper couldn't just light the house on fire he had to be smart about it. Jasper had let some type of gas leak all day through the house; after he was sure it was completely in every nook and crany then he light a match and threw it in. Edward and I were a safe distance away, seeing as how I couldn't run fast. Jasper on the other hand was about 500 ft. away within a second.

We all three stood there watching it burn to the ground. I held on to Edward as if my life depended on it.

"Edward tell me everything will be okay?" I asked turning my face to look at him.

"I promise you that everything will be okay." He looked to Jasper, "Lets get going."

With that we left Forks. I missed it already. Edward wanted me to sleep but I told him I didn't want to sleep.

"You're being stubborn." He told me. "Jasper could you please help me out.?" He asked looking toward Jasper in the drivers seat.

"Jasper please I don't want to sleep." I pleaded with him.

"Edward this is between you two this time." Jasper said winking at me.

Edward sighed in a defeated tone of voice.

He held me and for hours nothing was said and we drove in silence. I wondered how far away we were going, I looked at the clocked and figured out it had been three ours already.

I closed my eyes and opened them, but I couldn't keep them open so I closed them again and soon I was fast a sleep. When we passed the boarder to Canada Jasper stopped at a gas station to fill up the Volvo.

He bought me a Dr. Pepper, my favorite soda. He also got me some chips and a burger.

It was dark when I finally had to ask Edward something.

"Edward?" I asked and both Jasper and Edward turned to look at me.

"Yes." He said.

"Will you sing _my_ lullaby?" I asked and then Jasper turned away.

"Of course." He answered. He started humming and instantly I felt tired. I had no clue what time it was but I did know I was tired. I fell asleep having Edward hold me.

I dreamt about Jacob…

"How could you choose him over me!!!" He yelled at me.

I wanted to scream in his face for talking to me like that but I couldn't talk.

"Yeah that's right you never have an answer." He growled changing into a russet colored wolf… Ready to spring in my direction.

I woke up gasping for air, my lungs burning.

"Bella it was only a dream." Edward explain brushing my hair out of my eyes.

It took me a moment for me to calm down and get my breathing back to normal.

"Where are we?" I asked, the mid morning light barely legible through the clouded skies.

"We are in Denali, Alaska." He said. As if right on queue the car came to a stop outside of a small quant house.

"Is this _our_ new house?" I asked wondering if it was or wasn't.

"Yep, how do you like it?" He asked back.

"Do _we_ have a room?" I asked smiling at him.

"Yep." He answered.

"Then I love it." We both laughed at what I had said.

Jasper was the first one out of the car and when I looked towards the door it was closing.

"We will have to do some shopping and get you some new clothes." Edward told me getting out of the car. He offered me his hand which of course I took.

"That should be fun." I answered.

We walked towards the house and opened the door.

"Are you ready to begin you new life?" Edward asked.

"I've been ready for a long time." I told him.

**I only have about 2 or 3 chapters left so tell me what you thought about this one okay.  
Love all you guys!!!**

**3**

**xXxLie2MexXx**


	15. I'm Ready

**Here is another chapter. Personally I love this chapter a lot well tell me what you think. Oh yeah I thought you all should know my sister and I are such big fans of the book, that when she got her new puppy yesterday she named her Bella. LOL! Okay hope you all enjoy! R&R**

"_I've been ready for a long time." I told him. _

Bella POV

When we walked into the house it seemed very… I don't vintage? Kind of antique-ish it was really pretty though and I liked it a lot.

It's a small quant house, personally I loved it. It wasn't a mansion and that meant that Carlisle, and Esme didn't spend a lot of money on it.

Edward gave me a tour.

"The living room." He said as we entered the house. I held onto his arm joyfully.

We moved into another room. "The kitchen." He announced. It had an older look to it but it was painted yellow which brightened the room a lot

We walked to the hallway, I guessed it was a one story house but that didn't bother me at all.

He led my into another room which was painted plain white. It had a simple twin bed, an apple laptop, a lamp, tv, and last but not least it had a game system PSP on the bed. I guessed this was Jasper's room.

"This is Jasper's room." Edward told me and I thought to myself,ha I was right!

"I'm not allowed to show anyone Esme, and Carlisle room so the last one is _ours_." He said heading for the next door on the left.

It was painted light blue. You could tell it was bigger than Jasper's room, but only because there were two of _us._

There was one bed it was a little bigger than a twin size, but I don't know what you would call it. There was a tv and a beautiful desk. It was dark wood, it was older, but it was beautiful.

I headed for the bed and lay down on it.

"How do you like it?" He asked taking a seat beside me.

"It's wonderful, I love it." I told him. He lay down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Really if you don't like it then we can change it." He told me looking around.

"No. I really like it. You know what I like the best?" I asked grinning wildly at him.

"What?" He whispered.

"The bed!" I jumped on him and he caught me easily and rolled me over.

"I like the bed too." He said.

He pressed his lips to mine gently and we moved our lips in sync with each other. His arms explored my body, running up and down my torso and back to my face again. I had the feeling I was running out of air so I turned my head but he didn't stop. His lips moved to right behind my ear and down to the collar bone. I breathed heavily when he returned to my lips. I parted my lips to let him in and once again our tongues entwined with each others and moved together.

"Ehhem." We both jumped at the sound.

"I was going to tell you Carlisle is waiting for you _two_, but it looks like your busy." Jasper winked at Edward.

Edward just smiled _my_ favorite smile. We headed into the living and found a surprise I wasn't expecting.

"Rosalie! Emmet!!" Edward nearly yelled running across the room.

Edward and Emmet did this weird hand shake thing that was so fast I didn't even understand it. Edward and Rosalie hugged each other happily.

"Hiya Bella! How've you been lately?" Emmet asked.

"Great. How about you?" I answered.

"I'm good." He said friendly.

Jasper and Emmet did the same hand shake thing as Edward and Emmet and Rosalie gave Jasper a big hug then she turned to look at me…

"Carlisle told me about your new. I am very excited for you to be part of the family." I could tell Rosalie was forcing this friendliness but I was not going to turn her down.

"Thank you Rosalie, it means a lot to me." I answered.

Carlisle entered the room and turned to face me, his eyes very serious.

"Bella are you ready?" Carlisle didn't say specifically but I knew what he meant and suddenly my heart was racing out uncontrollable.

Edward put his arms around me, "Calm down Bella, I will be here the whole time."

"Yes. I'm ready." I answered Carlisle question.

Carlisle and everyone else moved into an unfamiliar room that Edward had not showed to me. It was like a study with lots of books every where but in the middle was a big leather couch.

I was scared out of my mind but I knew I wanted this more than anything I've ever wanted before. Edward felt my tension and gave my hand a squeeze.

I pulled his arm and he looked down at me.

"Edward, I'm scared." I whispered but I knew everyone heard me.

"It's going to be okay I promise you." He told me kissing me gently on the forehead. Edward and I sat on the couch as Carlisle explained what exactly was going to happen.

"Okay. Bella it will only be Edward, you, and I in the room so you there won't be any pressure. Also I don't know exactly how this is going to go, but I do know it will hurt." He told… Yeah that did nothing to calm my nerves. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded.

"It will feel like it didn't in Phoenix when James bit you." He told me.

My heart skipped a few beats at that name.

"I will be waiting whenever you are _ready_ okay?" Carlisle asked to see if I was even listening.

"Okay. I have to go to the bathroom and I'll be back okay?" I asked looking towards Edwards.

"That's fine I'll be here when you get back." Carlisle reassured me.

Still attached to Edward's hand I whispered, "Come with me."

Of course he followed. I just needed to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking my face in his hands. I stared into his golden eyes and it seemed all anxiety faded away.

"I'm just scared." I told him, he gave me a big hug.

"You will be there the whole time right?" I asked I was afraid I would be alone during the change.

"I promise I won't leave you side." He answered.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it all out. "Okay let do this."

With that we headed into _our_ bedroom. Carlisle was already there waiting against the corner. I sat on the bed getting _mentally_ prepared. I was faced away from Carlisle, I was embarrassed even though I knew I shouldn't be.

Edward came up and knelt beside me on the floor so he was eye level with me.

"Are you sure you want this? You don't have to do this." Edward told me softly.

"I want this more than anything." I told him.

I closed my eyes and I could feel his hand brush my hair away from my neck.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I answered.

He kissed my on the lips and our lips moved together, he parted his lips and slid his tongue across my bottom lip which made my heart beat faster. I felt so weird knowing that Carlisle was watching but I didn't let it get the best of me.

I tongues danced together until I was out of breath and he moved his lips to my collar bone. I felt his lips part and tensed instinctively.

I felt the points of his _fangs_ on my skin and then pain like no other I'd ever felt before. It was like fire burning through my veins, I could hear my heart beating so frantically trying to heal the infected parts of me.

I could barely make out muffled screams and I realized it was me who was screaming. I couldn't stop myself. The fire that started in my neck was slowly spreading through me and I couldn't stop it!

I felt something cold on my back and arms around my waist.

"Edward." I choked out between gasps for breath and screaming.

"I am here." He said but it was so low I could barely hear him.

"Tell me everything will be okay." The words I said I thought he wouldn't hear them because I didn't know if I had only thought them or really said them.

"Bella. Everything is okay, I am here." He kept saying the same thing over and over. The fire never dulled if it was possible it got worse and worse with every passing second.

It seemed like an eternity laying there on the bed. I could sense Edward beside me the entire time. Finally my body stopped yelling because my voice was gone. I couldn't talk or scream because my throat wouldn't let me.

I concentrated on breathing deep breaths. I heard muffled voice but I couldn't make anything out. While the fire was going on in my body I tried to distract myself by thinking about what Edward and I would do after I was a _vampire. _I thought about Charlie, and Renee, and Phil about how all of them would be worried and would cry over my funeral. Then I thought about Jacob, he would know the truth but he would never tell.

When I was thinking about this I noticed the pain in my neck where Edward had bitten me was starting to fade. If I just held on for a little longer the pain would be gone.

As the fire in my veins faded I could hear my heart slowing.

BAM! The fire was out but my heart was stopping and it hurt worse then the fire did! I was gasping for air, because I couldn't breath.

"Shhhh Bella everything is okay." I heard _my_ angel say but I was still gasping for air.

I couldn't breath!! I was dying! It hurt so bad, one by one I could feel my organs shutting down, because there was no air to keep them alive. Then everything just stopped, I couldn't hear or feel anything. I was stuck in this black place …

I was stuck and it felt like years, until I heard Edward voice calling my name.

"Bella are you there? Come on Bella I know you can hear me." He kept going on and on but I wasn't listening.

I shot up in the bed.

"Edward…" I looked around the room.

"Bella…" Edward voice trailed off or maybe I couldn't hear I didn't know.

My vision swirled and my head hurt, I didn't know if I was _alive_ or _dead…_

****

**Tell me what you think. R&R.**

**xXxLie2MexXx**


	16. Did You Like The Bed?

**Oh Em Gee! Today was so good! And guess what I got and 8 gig, green, ipod nano! I no u all hate me anyways here's another chapter hope you all enjoy! R&R**

Bella POV

"_Bella…" Edward voice trailed off or maybe I couldn't hear I didn't know. _

_My vision swirled and my head hurt, I didn't know if I was alive or dead…_

I hands around my face and I knew they were Edwards, they weren't cold though they felt like the temperature my face was.

I opened my eyes and found Edward staring at me fiercely.

"Edward!" I lunged myself at him so happy to see his face.

"Did it work? What happened?" I asked frantically not knowing if I was changed or not.

"Yes it worked. Look at the mirror." He told me gesturing to the mirror on the back of his door.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to all the brilliant colors and how everything stood out to me now.

I gasped when I looked in the mirror. I was so pretty and beautiful. This must be a mistake I can't possible look like this. My face was angular and my nose! It was so pretty and perfect.

"Oh my god! I'm so pretty!" I yelped in excitement, but it sounded like I was screaming. I covered my ears.

"You were beautiful before." Edward whispered into my ear.

I was so excited!!! It actually worked I couldn't believe it. I saw Carlisle standing in the doorway and I went up and gave him a big hug. Without hesitation he hugged me back. I went up to everyone in the house and gave them all hugs! I loved it, I could actually hug them with being afraid of getting attacked. Then after that was all done I came back to our room, where Edward was waiting a huge grin across his face.

"Edward! Now I'm part of the family." I climbed into his lap as he sat down on the bed.

"You were always part of the family." He told me as it was obvious. I knew that Edward's family always thought of me as part of the family, but I never _fitted_ in until now.

I stroked my face gently and just looked into my eyes. I knew that if I was human I would be blushing.

"Edward. I- I can't even describe how happy I am." I whispered into his chest.

"We should go hunting." He announced.

I could feel this dry lump in the back of my throat like I was dying of thirst, but I already knew _water _would not satisfy that thirst.

"You will be with me the whole time right?" I asked shuddering at the thought of Edward leaving at a time like this.

"Yes." He said taking my hand in his and entwining our fingers together.

"Let's go." I said more to myself than to Edward.

We headed out to the living room but no one was there and I had to ask.

"Is everyone coming?" I asked a little to loud. I would have to get used to talking lowly not one of my talents.

"No. Just you and me." He answered smiling at me. I thought that would be _perfect_.

We got in the Volvo and sped off. Usually I would've gotten a little car sick but this time I didn't feel nauseas at all. We drove a sum of five minutes, maybe a little longer and then we stopped.

"Are you sure there are no humans here?" I asked curiously while getting out of the car.

"Yes, I am sure." He whispered.

He took me by the hand we started off walking and were eventually running. I didn't notice this until I looked around and I could barely see the things around because they passing so closely.

When I looked back at Edward we had stopped, I opened my mouth to talk but he put his finger up to his lips and pointed to the left at something.

I looked in the direction and saw a bear, I didn't know what kind it was but it was big.

As soon as I saw it and focused on it, I could hear its heart beat and my instincts took over. I approached slowly and quietly. I waited until it looked away to pounce. I could feel its warmth underneath it skin, I snapped it neck. The least I could do was give it a fast death right? I let my teeth sink through the bear's fur and into his skin. Instantly I could feel warm liquid on my lips and I couldn't stop myself from sucking the blood from the bear. I didn't know how much time had but I knew when there was no more blood that I thought I would die! I needed more it tasted so good.

Suddenly I heard something in my mind. It was the bear it was growling and yelping as if it were still alive. I covered my ears but it didn't stop the noise. I could hear it and I didn't know why. The growling got louder and louder. I started shaking my head trying to get rid of the sounds.

I felt Edward's hands trying to stop my head from shaking but the growling was so loud it hurt my ears to listen.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I could feel him trying to calm me down and stop me from moving but I couldn't stop.

"It's not dead! I can hear it it's not dead!" I kept saying over and over for a couple of minutes. The growling finally stopped and I fell to the ground.

"Bella! What happened? What's wrong!?" Edward asked in a panic stricken voice.

Edward knelt down beside me and I wrapped my arms around him trying to find comfort.

"Edward, I could hear the bear! It was like it was growling at me! Didn't you hear it?" I looked up at confusion streaked across his face. He shook his head.

I rubbed my temples. "Edward I could hear it. It wasn't dead I could hear it." I said in Edward's chest.

"Calm down." He soothed me by rubbing my back.

"Edward what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong with you, but we must go see Carlisle." He took me by the hand and seconds later we were at the car.

The drive was silent. We were back at the house within five minutes. Edward had me rushing into the house.

"Carlisle." Edward said a little louder than a whisper but he would hear it.

"What?" Carlisle seemed to appear out of no where or so it seemed.

Edward looked at me to explain what had just happened. I told Carlisle about how I killed the bear and how after it died I could still hear it growling at me.

Carlisle laughed! Why would he laugh at me! This was serious!

"What's so funny?" I asked in an aggravated tone of voice.

"It's you ability I mean it must be." Carlisle explained and I _remember_ how Alice saw the future, and how Edward read peoples mind. I was still confused what exactly was my ability? Carlisle must have notice and explained further.

"You must be able to communicate with the dead." He answered.

"I wasn't talking to the bear it was growling at me!" I said in a protest.

"Of course it was it was an _animal._" He explained.

Carlisle told me he didn't know what would happen if I was around a _human_ when it died, if I would be able to communicate with them or not.

"Come and lay with me." Edward said abruptly, but I couldn't pass up his offer.

"Can we talk about this later Carlisle?" I asked pouting out my lower lip.

"Of course another time then." Carlisle answered leaving the room.

Edward led me to our room. He sat down on the bed and I sat beside him wondering what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked not able to keep to myself.

"Hmm, I am thinking about you and me." He answered taking my face in my hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked oblivious to what he was trying to say.

"Well you've been through a lot these last few days." He said turning away. He didn't want me to read expression.

"Edward. Just tell me what you thinking about please. Stop trying to distract me." I whispered putting my hand under his chin and pulling it towards me.

There was a big smile on his face as he told me the truth. "Well you are on of _us_ now, and we haven't used the bed yet…" He trailed off, but I already knew what he was talking about.

I looked at the floor feeling incredibly self conscious.

"You don't want to? I understand." He took they way I looked completely wrong.

"No that isn't it." I said and saddened his face was beside mine.

"Tell me." He whispered into my ear.

"It's just that…" I looked at him and his eyes were pleading for me to tell him.

"It's just that… What if I'm not good at it." I whispered so low I could barely hear it.

I felt his fingers under mind chin lifting it up so I could look Edward in the eyes.

"I bet you're great." He said smiling.

"Edward I just don't want to let you down." I said trying without success to look away.

I pressed his lip gently to mine. "You would never let me down."

He closed the door to his room to have some privacy.

Even though I was heavier since I was a _vampire _Edward could still lift me up and onto the bed.

He bit his lip and I could tell he was nervous.

"Edward, I've wanted this for a long time, but I- I just thought that I wouldn't be good enough." I whispered and his face dropped.

"Bella please don't say that. I can't believe you think that I thought that of you." He told me.

He took my face in his hands and gently kissed me on the lips. His arms wrapped around my back as he held me close. Our lips moved effortlessly together. His hands were under the back of my shirt and he paused too see if he could go farther.

"Bella, you can always say no." His face looking down.

"No. I mean no I don't want to say no. I mean—" He cut me off with a kiss so passionate it could hardly believe it.

You could say we had a good night... After everything happened I just lay with Edward on our bed. I couldn't imagine a life without him and I in the end I was glad I gave up my human life to spend Eternity with him. I didn't see why he loved me or why he wanted me because I wasn't like other girls, but as long as he is going to be here then I'll be with him every minute. As I lay on his chest dreaming about what he would do in future day I heard him say something.

"Wow. That was…" He was trying to find the right word when I answered for him.

"Amazing." We both laughed. He held me close to his side.

"So did you like the bed?" He asked winking at me.

"I loved it." I answered.

**Wow so that was intense so I have one last chapter left after this one. So stay tuned and R&R and tell me what you think!**


	17. Last Chapter

**Last chapter hope you all enjoy. **

Bella POV

After that experience with Edward I was laying on his chest when it happened. It's not like I was sleeping but more or less in a trance.

I could hear whistling in the distance but I couldn't make it out. This place I was in reminded me of earlier with the bear. It was like someone was trying to talk to me or tell me something but I couldn't figure out whom. Suddenly I realized who was whistling.

_Alice._

It couldn't be here because she was dead, but they would make sense since my _ability_ was to talk to the dead or whatever. I was scared to do anything because I didn't know if I could handle seeing Alice.

I thought back to earlier with the bear and remembered that I hadn't seen it only heard it so maybe I wouldn't see Alice I didn't know.

"Bella…" I couldn't hear it clearly but I instantly knew that it was Alice's voice. She said it so quietly I could barely make it out.

I couldn't believe this it couldn't be possible she was dead! I can't talk to her! I don't want this ability anymore! My conscious was screaming at me to stop what every was going to happen, I was scared.

"Bella." I heard her voice way more clear this time as if she was right beside me.

"Alice?" I asked but my voice sounded so different I was sure if I had actually said her name or not.

"Of course silly." It answered. I knew that if I could I would be crying this was so over whelming.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again my voice was different I didn't understand why.

"It's you ability remember?" She asked as it had been obvious the whole time.

"But… You're dead." She sighed at my answered.

"Yes, but you can talk to the dead and I need you to listen closely." She answered. I instinctively nodded but then I realized she would see this.

"Okay." I managed to choke out.

"I need you to tell Jasper that I love him a lot and no matter what happens to take of himself and everyone else." She was slightly whispering.

"Okay." That sounded simple enough.

"And tell Edward that all of us have souls and that he doesn't need to worry anymore and that 'he' forgives us all and everything is good here." I didn't understand what she meant by 'he' forgives us.

"Who Alice, who forgive us?" I asked confused. I could hear here laughing at me.

"God silly he forgives us and we're not damned tell Edward. Oh and Esme and Carlisle thank them for me and tell them I'm okay and I love them?" She asked it all came out in a hurry and I wasn't sure if I could remember all of it.

"Yes I'll tell them for you." I answered trying to keep everything in my head.

"Bella I have to go but I want to tell you something." She sounded as if she was fading away and I nodded again._ Dumb dumb dumb._

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Take care of yourself, I love you too!" She said gleefully. I could sworn I felt her hug me but there was no way I could be sure.

I feel myself coming back to the real world and slipping out of this vision thing I was having. The last thing I heard from Alice was her laughing at me! I can't believe she was laughing at me!

I felt Edward's hand around my back holding me close to him. I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me.

"How was it this time?" He asked already knowing that I had another vision of whatever.

"Wow I have so much to tell you and everyone!" I gasped.

You know what he did he just smiled my favorite crooked smile and told me, "I bet you do."

**I know short chapter but I thought this was important to the story. Anyways I'll try and start a new story soon. Thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed.**

**xXxLie2MexXx**


End file.
